why one should avoid drinking
by Raven Agbisit
Summary: one shot of exactly what the title says


**Written as the first drabble of 30 drabbles in 30 days challenge for Mystii. First fic so please be nice. Reviews would be nice please.**

**Warnings: Mature topics although i dont know how graphic it might get.**

**Disclamer: don't own don't sue no money is being made here**

* * *

*What a night.* Hermione thought, her first conscious thought of the day.

The night before had been quite fun from what she remembered. Her and the other female teachers all went to hogsmead for drinks and were successful in getting very drunk. The last thing she remembered was dancing with Minerva (who was already quite red faced from the wine). Shifting slightly under her covers, she felt a warm weight on her back causing her to open her eyes for the first time. The first thing she noticed was her splitting head ache. The next thing she noticed was the hand (and the arm attached) resting just next to her own near her face.

Her heart started racing as she inspected the hand laying palm up. The long pale fingers looked gental and fimiler. As she tried to remember where she saw them before she continued her inspection, the cream color of the flesh met with the blue tint of the vains hidden beneath. One thing caught her eye, and it was the worst thing she could have seen was the dark mark covering a good bit of the forearm.

She groaned inwardly. *of all people to go home with or bring home (whichever was the case) it had to be a deatheater. Only two of which are people I wouldn't curse on site.*

Slowly she maneuvered out from under the arm and looked over to see who she had been with the night before. It was hard to see in such darkness but she could see well enough. Her heart stopped as she saw the pile of black hair laying on top of the pale face. The large crooked nose gave away who her bed partner was.

As quickly and quietly as she could she found her clothing and dressed. Luckly she didn't have far to go to get home so she could have a shower.

As she left she could hear Snape shifting in bed, slowly waking. This only made her run faster to her room.

~~~Snapes POV~~~~

Awoken quite suddenly by the slamming of a door Severus woke with a start. Head pounding he was aware of the drinking that happened the night before as usual, the only thing that wasn't usual was the last thing he remembered. Usually he would drink in his own rooms not being bothered to go out and socialize but last night he decided to go out to the Three Broomsticks however what he didn't remember was coming home.

He reached over to get the hang over potion off of his bed side table (that he usually put there for mornings like this). His hand hit nothing but table. *looks like last night was very unusual* he thought to himself. He found his wand and accioed a potion. It didn't work. Figuring he only had them in his store closet (which was warded agenst such spells) he resigned to getting up to get it. "lumos" He mumbled wanting some light in the room but once again it didn't work. "bloody wand" he said as he dropped it accepting that he had to go about it in the dark.

He trudged over to his storage and downed his cure, shuddering slightly as it went to work. Head clear and eyes adjusted to the dark he saw his wand just not where he thought he put it. Walking over to it he looked over to where he believed he put his wand and saw yet another wand. *well that explains the slamming of the door and it not working* He grabbed his wand and lit the fire in the fire place. Figuring whoever she was that was here already left so he grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"head masters office" he stated before he put his head in the flames

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when he looked over to see who was calling him.

"ahh Severus, such an early time for a pleasure talk. I was just heading down to breakfast if you would like to come threw and join me that way we can talk and walk at the same time."

"As much as I regret not being able to accompany you I have more important matters at hand than eating" Snape said in a tone that showed he didn't regret it in the least.

"I should have known, well then seeing as I'm famished lets do us both a favor of making this quick" Albus said lightly

"All I need is the record of who left the castle this morning."

"oh this is quick seeing as no ones left" this puzzled Severus slightly but he did his best not to show it.

"alright any visitors names that came back last night then" he snapped

"Again another simple request, there were none my boy" Albus said getting out of his chair "are you sure you won't accompany me to breakfast?"

"Im sure of it Albus but you will see me there" Severus replied with a smirk breaking the floo call.

His conversation with the headmaster gave him a lot to think about as well as answers. The first was who they were. From what the headmaster said it must be someone who worked here. The second question being why they left so fast, it was probably to do with the fact that they were colleges and he was a snarky bastard, the bat of the dungeons. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

Quickly getting dressed and putting the spare wand in his pocket he went up to breakfast yet another unusual thing for him but he had to find out and this was probably the best way.

Arriving at the great hall with his billowing robes and glare set on his face he entered. Everyone seemed to be taking their time this morning and only a few teachers were there. Among them was Albus, Minerva, Hermione, Hagred and the new defense teacher. Each of them noticed him enter and went back to breakfast. He walked past everyone to his usual spot on the far end of the table. He noticed Hermione stiffen slightly when walking past and sink a bit into her chair.

Smirking to himself at figuring out so quick he stopped and turned to Hermione pulling her wand out of his pocket. Putting it on the table he looked her in the eyes as the realization that he knew hit her.

"Miss Granger, It would do you well to keep a hold of your possessions." He said, happy to see her reaction of blushing furiously.

She recomposed herself quickly though.

"

Aren't we past such formalities Severus?" She retorted with a triumphant grin.


End file.
